guardian
by the red feather
Summary: A year after the defeat of Vegnagun, YRP return to sphere hunting, only to find the a new group called The Guardians has appeared. Upon further investigation, it seems that these sphere hunters may lead the way to an old friend. permanently discontinued.
1. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuna, Rikku, Paine, or any of the FFX or FFX2 characters mentioned and/or portrayed in this story. I do, however, own my sphere hunters, Kalla, Bane, Sabeth, Ganen, and Riva.

Thanks for coming in here to read my story! You see, I bought Final Fantasy X-2 out of curiosity back in June, but didn't understand a lot of it until I went out and bought FFX on an impulse last weekend, then spent the entire day locked in my bedroom playing the game for fourteen hours straight. I'm not exaggerating, either. FOURTEEN HOURS STRAIGHT I played that game. It gets really addicting! (Not to mention the fact that Tidus is really, really cute!) So, I now am a Final Fantasy Freak. I still, however, have not finished either game, even after playing FFX2 for four months and FFX for a week. (I'm stuck on Seymour Flux on Gagazet and Shiva in the stupid hole in the floor. Poop.) So I apologize for any plot holes. Feel free to correct me if I make any slip-ups concerning the canon plot. I FEAR NO SPOILERS! This story is the product of an obsession with no outlet other than fanfiction, since none of my friends have any clue as to what Final Fantasy is. Enjoy and review!

* * *

The early-morning sun coming through the window washed over Yuna's face, bathing her in a warm light as her eyes fluttered open. As she slowly sat up, the door to her room opened and an already dressed Rikku walked in. "C'mon, Yunie, get out of bed! Brother's picking us up today and he said he's going to just leave us here if we're not outside when he gets here!" she whined.

Yuna just laughed softly to himself at Rikku's antics. "All right, Rikku. I'm up, I'm up. Say, why don't you go and get Paine out of bed? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Oh, no." Rikku said, shaking her head. "I ain't goin' nowhere near that girl at this time of the morning. She'd skin me alive!"

"And I won't?"

"Of course not. You're Yunie, and Yunie would never hurt me. Right?"

"I wouldn't?"

"No...eh heh heh...I hope not."

"At six in the morning, it's possible."

"Well, then, maybe I'd better go check on, um, um..." Rikku said, discreetly edging towards the doorway. "Um...byeYuniegottago!" she said as she zipped out the door fearing the wrath of an awakened Yuna (though the magnitude of Yuna's early-morning wrath was nowhere near Paine's level.)

Yuna yawned as she slipped out of bed and changed out of her pajamas and into her clothes. Today they were leaving Bikanel Island. She, Rikku, and Paine had been on Bikanel for the better part of the last year, getting away from the attention of the news media and helping the Al Bhed rebuild their Home. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra had lent a hand by ferrying supplies from the mainland to Bikanel using the Celsius. A week ago, the Al Bhed's new Home had been finished, after eight months' worth of hard work. This was a happy occasion, but it also left the Gullwings without much to do. So it was back to sphere hunting for them. Yuna was actually looking forward to it. That way of life had become a lot of fun.

Walking down to the landing pad and searching the masses of Al Bhed for Rikku and Paine, Yuna finally spotted someone she knew. "Paine! There you are!" Yuna said, running over to her friend.

"Morning, Yuna." Paine said in her usual lukewarm tone. "Find Rikku yet?"

"No. Have you seen her?"

"Nope."

"Yunie!" Rikku's voice rang out over the mass of people. "Brother's waiting for us! He says it's time to go!"

"Well, then let's get going!" The three girls raced down to the landing pad, where the Celsius was waiting. Gippal, who had come along with a good half of the Machine Faction to help with the reconstruction, and Cid were both waiting there.

"I just wanted to thank you kids for all your help in doing this." Cid said. "If any of you ever need any help with anything, just let old Cid know."

"We will." Yuna said.

"So, Doctor P, see ya around?" Gippal said, turning to Paine.

"Yeah. See you around."

"Oh, and say hi to Baralai and the Noojster if you happen to see them."

"Will do!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and down. "Now let's go! I wouldn't put it past my blockhead brother to really leave without us!"

The girls all walked up onto the ship and headed to the bridge. Rikku ran through the door and jumped onto the floor, narrowly missing Buddy's head. "It's good to be back, isn't it, Yunie!"

"Yes. Yes, it is good to be back."

"There iz no time for zis!" Brother shouted. "We have work to do!"

"Wow, nice welcome." Paine said sarcastically. "We're not even on the ship for a full minute before we start getting orders again."

"Well, I am ze leader, and ze leader gives ze orders, and I say zat we are going to Luca!"

"Why Luca?" Rikku asked.

"While you three were helping out here, a brand new group of sphere hunters showed up and are taking Spira by storm. They've actually been around for about a year, but didn't really start getting around until about six months ago." Buddy said.

"Yes, and I zay zat we need to find out more about these...Guardians."

"Guardians?" Yuna asked.

"It's what they call themselves. The Guardians." Shinra said, pulling himself away from the computer.

"Nice name." Paine said.

"So you want us to tramp around Luca because you're scared of a little competition?" Rikku asked, punching Brother in the arm.

"Basically, yes." Shinra remarked from his computer.

"No, it iz not zat. I am just ze, ze leader. And ze leader orders you to go to Luca and find out about the Guardians!"

"Fine, fine, keep your hair on." Rikku said. "We'll go. Just get us there, all right?"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Rikku and Brother arguing-even worse than Rikku and Brother agreeing." Paine drawled.

"True."

Finally, the ship landed in Luca. The girls got out and headed to the blitzball stadium first, to ask around about the Guardians. When they finished, they'd come up with one thing-the café in the square was the Guardian's favorite hangout in Luca, and word had it that they were in town.

The inside of the café was bright and filled with talk, but there were few people there. Yuna went up to the woman at the counter.

"Excuse me."

The woman turned around. "Well, if it isn't Lady Yuna and the Gullwings! What can I do for you?"

"Well, we're looking for a group of sphere hunters named the Guardians. Would they be here?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, there's a few of them over in the corner there. Their "boss" isn't here today, but his number two is. See that redhead over there, with the Al Bhed girl and the boy with the sword?" The woman pointed to a tall girl sitting at a table in the corner, next to a boy with black hair whose face they couldn't see and a young Al Bhed with blond hair. The redhead had bright blue eyes and was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and a black leather jacket. From the staff leaning up against the back of her chair, you could see she was a mage. The boy was wearing a pair of brown pants with a green t-shirt and a large silver sword with a green handle was leaning on the table next to him. The Al Bhed had blond hair done up into messy pigtails on both sides of her head, her long bangs hanging down in front of her face, and wore tan shorts with a white tank top and a dark green jacket. Her hands were grease-stained, as though she had been working with machina.

"Yes."

"That's her. She runs things when the boss isn't around. He's somewhere else in Luca, getting supplies, I heard them say."

"Thanks." Yuna began to walk over to the table when Rikku stopped her.

"Yunie, wait. Maybe me and Paine should take care of this one. Everybody knows you, and I'm sure they aren't any different."

"The element of surprise. Might not be a bad idea." Paine said.

"Yeah. If you show up, everybody will know that it's the Gullwings."

"Ok, I guess I'll wait outside." Yuna said, a little disappointed.

"All righty! We'll tell you how things turn out!"

Rikku and Paine walked over to the table where the Guardians were sitting.

"'Scuse me, but are you the Guardians?" Rikku asked. The red-haired girl turned around to look at Rikku and Paine, her face curious.

"Yes, half of them, anyway. What's it to ya?"

"Oh, we were, ummm..."

"Wondering what the qualifications were to join." Paine said quickly, covering for Rikku.

"Yeah! We wanted to know about you guys and how you get in!"

"Wannabes, huh?" she said, turning to the Al Bhed girl. "What do you think, Sabeth?"

"I dunno. You," she said, pointing to Paine, "look strong, but you," she pointed to Rikku, "don't have much to show for yourself. "What's your pitch? Good with machina? We've already got people with that kind of experience."

"I can beat any of you guys in a race and can steal anything! How's that?"

"I guess we'll have to let you try, but you've gotta see the boss first. He can't talk today, business, you know, but meet us at Dock 3 tomorrow night at six and you can see him. After that, we'll talk about letting you in."

"Sounds good!"

"What are your names again?" Paine asked.

"I'm Sabeth," the Al Bhed girl said, "this is Kalla," she gestured to the redhead, "and this grouch is Bane." He don't talk much, right Bane?" Bane answered only with a grunt.

"Hey, Kalla!" someone yelled from the doorway of the café. Paine and Rikku turned around to see a girl standing in the doorway. She was wearing a short blue skirt, brown knee-high boots, and a black tank top with red and blue specks all over it. Silver hoop earrings hung from her ears, and she sported a tattoo of a thorny rose on her left arm, as well as thick silver-and-red bracelets on both wrists. Her hair was light brown and so long it looked as though she could use it as a blanket.

"Who are these guys?" she asked, walking over to the table and plopping down next to Sabeth. "Wannabes?"

"We are not wannabes!" Rikku said indignantly. "We just want to join!"

"Oh? Why?"

"Wanted to see the world, get away from home." Rikku lied.

"Really? Where are you girls from?"

"Kilika Port." Paine answered using the first name that popped into her head. "We had heard of you and thought we might try to join when we got to Luca."

"Kilika, hmm?" the girl said, stroking her chin. "Funny, you looked Bevelle born and bred to me." Paine gulped, this girl was perceptive.

"Yeah, since when do an Al Bhed and a city girl like you even travel in the same circles, let alone with each other?" Kalla asked.

"Ahem."

"Oh, sorry Sabeth, no offense."

"None taken."

"Oh, I was helping the Youth League with some finishing touches on that base of theirs, for a price of course!" Rikku said. Paine looked at Rikku with disbelief, amazed at how well the Al Bhed girl could lie.

"Right on."

"Yeah, then I met Paine here-" Rikku noticed Bane twitch at the mention of Paine's name, but continued her story. "-and we just hit it off! We originally came here to Luca to check out the sights and play some Sphere Break, but decided we'd check this out while we were here!"

"Well, I guess I'll buy your story." the girl said. "I'm Riva. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Rikku, and this is Paine!"

"Hey, isn't Rikku the name of Cid's girl?"

Rikku wasn't sure if she should panic or shout. She _hated_ being called Cid's girl, I mean, she had a name, but she didn't want to blow their cover either. So she just played it cool and kept a straight face. "Really? I heard it was something else. Oh well."

Paine grew more and more amazed at Rikku's ability to lie with a straight face as the girl rambled on and on. "So," she said "do you think your "boss" will let us in?"

"I really don't know. He's been a little weird lately, all moody-like." Sabeth said.

"Coming down the Highroad the other night he was totally out there, just kept staring at the sun setting." Kalla remarked.

"Yeah, until Bane whacked him over the head with his sword and he tackled him to the ground!" Riva said, laughing. Paine thought she actually saw Bane, who had been withdrawing more and more into his own little world as the girls talked, crack a smile, as though remembering this undoubtedly funny scene.

"So, we cool for tomorrow night? Dock 3 at six?" Rikku asked.

"Sure thing."

"Great! We'll be there!" Rikku and Paine walked out of the café and over to Yuna who was sitting on a bench looking utterly and completely bored, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted. "We got 'em! We're meeting their "boss" at Dock 3, tomorrow night at six!"

"Good job, guys! What else did you find out?"

"Well, we met the guy's number two, Kalla, and three of the other members. There's this guy named Bane who doesn't talk at _all_, an Al Bhed girl named Sabeth, and this other girl named Riva." Paine recalled.

"Great! So why do you have to meet them tomorrow night?"

"Well, Paine's _great_ idea was to tell them that we wanted to join, so we're meeting tomorrow night for some kind of interview."

"What are you going do after that? What if the guy wants to hire you?" Yuna asked.

"My plan is to tell him we'll think about it and never come back. That should satisfy my knucklehead brother." Rikku said.

"Well, for now, let's get back to the airship and rest." Paine said. "I'm tired, and I'm not exactly looking forward to another day of tramping around Luca trying to quell Brother's fear of competition."

"I'm all for that!"

* * *

Well, did ya like it? TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME! REVIEW! PLEASE! Flames are fine, but will be read once and then thrown at Seymour, the evil to end all evils. I swear, that guy annoys the heck outta me! He sounds like Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh, another guy that annoys the heck outta me. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. Again, please review! Thanks! The more reviews I get, the faster Chapter Two will get here! Give the little girl some positive reinforcement, would ya? Thanks!

Morgaine


	2. Memories

A/N: Hello, everybody! I'm very sorry I took so long updating! You see, I'm a sophomore in high school and we have these awful things called biology tests, and well, if you don't want to fail the class, you kinda have to study, and well, that takes just a _little_ time away from my writing. Sorry, but school has to come first for me. I have to take the PSAT starting spring AND the high school exit exam AND the normal stupid standardized tests (I swear they should just kill those already) oh, AND my biology teacher decided that we're having a mid-term exam in two weeks. Yippee. So, um, don't expect another update for a while (unless I get a boatload of reviews, because I like those and they really fuel my creative thinking!) Anyways, on with chapter two of Guardian!

* * *

"So, Yunie, whaddya want to do?" Rikku asked energetically, skipping through Luca's streets wearing her trademark goofy grin.

"Oh, I don't know. Is there anything to do?" Yuna sighed. It was another beautiful day in Luca, but it was a lazy day. People were milling about, waiting for some excitement.

"This is Luca. There's always something to do." Paine said, plopping down on a bench. "Besides, we have until six. The meeting, remember?"

"I know." Rikku said, sitting down next to Paine and popping back up again as soon as she had sat down. "Oh, oh! I know what we can do! We can see a blitz game!"

"Are there any games today?" Yuna asked.

"Um, let me check. Be right back." Rikku ran up to the stadium's outside wall and looked at the large blitz schedule.

"I'm torn. Should we run or stay?" Paine asked Yuna, making her laugh. "Never mind, it's too late." Rikku was running, well, no, skipping back to her friends.

"All right! There's a game in half an hour, The Kilika Beasts and The Al Bhed Psyches! Wanna go?"

"That sounds fun!" Yuna said. "Let's get some tickets!"

"Paine?" Rikku turned to her friend who was looking at her and Yuna with raised eyebrows and a slight smile.

"Well, if you're going to force me…" she said.

"Aw, you know you want to!" Rikku squealed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kalla stood alone in the blitzball stadium, staring at the rows of empty seats, just thinking, holding her staff at her side, and sighed when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hello." She said to the figure behind her.

"You all right? Sabeth wanted me to check on you."

"Yes." Kalla said, turning her head to speak to the man behind her. "Just wanted to be alone for a little while. You of all people should know that."

"Hey, don't use that against me."

"Well, it's starting to worry all of us, not just me."

"I have my reasons, okay!"

"So do I! And I've told you mine!" Kalla yelled, getting infuriated with her friend.

"Everyone has secrets!"

"Secrets so important you can't even tell your friends? Last time you went off to "think", you didn't come back for days!"

"I'm sorry, all right? It's just kind of…personal."

"No, I'm sorry." Kalla said, looking out at the stadium again.

"Thanks, I guess."

Kalla didn't speak, just bit her lip and fingered her staff.

"Well, um, I'll just…leave you alone, then." he said, turning to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes?" he asked, slowly looking back at his friend.

"Who was she?"

"Huh?"

"I know this is about…your girl. What happened?"

"Well, it's kinda…you'd never believe me."

"Try me." Kalla demanded, spinning around on her heel.

"I'm sorry, Kalla. I…"

"Forget it." She said, and walked past him down the stairs that led out of the stadium. Just before she left, she turned to him and said, "If you don't want to tell me, that's ok. I'm just worried. Just don't get yourself hurt. I'd never be able to keep the guys in line without you."

"That I can do!" he said, flashing her one of his signature grins. "And Kalla…thanks."

"No problem, Boss." she laughed quietly as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Ahh, blitz." Rikku said, settling into her seat as people began to enter the stadium. "The lifeblood of Spira, one might call it."

"True." Paine said, scanning the arena for any signs of the game starting. People were flooding in from all the entrances.

"Ooh, Yunie, look! They're starting!" Rikku squealed, clutching Yuna's arm. The cannons had started pouring water into the form of a giant sphere. After it had filled up, the players from the Kilika Beasts and the Al Bhed Psyches came swimming onto the field. "Yunie?" she asked. Yuna was resting her chin on her hand, staring off into space

"Huh?"

"You all right, Yunie? You were spacing out there." Rikku said, waving a hand in front of Yuna's face.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just thinking…Um, I'm going to go down to the lower deck and watch from there for a few minutes. I'll be right back." Yuna stood up and walked down the stairs to the lower deck, resting her elbows on the wall of the balcony and staring at the game again.

Rikku slid down in her seat and put on a pouty face. "Oh, she's always doing this. I mean, I understand, but why does she have to be so…poopie about it?"

Paine smiled at Rikku's choice of words and turned back to the game. Yuna had been reverting to a more moody attitude lately, but Paine was content to let her friend deal with it on her own. Yuna had respected Paine's privacy, at least more than a certain someone else she knew, and she didn't mind letting her keep things to herself. Still, there was a nagging need to know in the back of Paine's mind-a curiosity that she swore came from hanging around Rikku for too long. She had some idea of what Yuna was constantly thinking about, but wasn't quite as sure as Rikku, and preferred not to ask. About three years ago, just after Yuna had defeated Sin, she had heard the rumors flying about that two of the guardians accompanying Yuna had died. Unsure if they were true and quite truthfully uninterested, Paine had left the matter untouched. But now, as she thought back to a conversation her and Rikku had a year ago, she realized that when you put two and two together, that was probably the reason for Yuna's sadness.

_One year ago…_

_Paine and Rikku followed Yuna through Macalania, wondering where exactly their friend was taking them. As Yuna walked along the path with a distant look in her eyes, Paine entered a part of the woods she had never seen before-a beautiful spring, even more lovely than the one at the heart of the woods. Yuna knelt at the edge of the water, then rose and turned to her friends. _

"_Could I just have…a moment alone?" she asked quietly. Confused, Paine began to protest, but was cut off by Rikku grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the clearing, agreeing with Yuna. _

_Once they were again on the main path, Paine wrenched her arm away from Rikku's grasp and asked, rather indignantly, "What was all that about?"_

"_Well, it's a long story." Rikku said, in the quietest voice Paine had ever heard her use._

"_We've got time, right?" _

"_Hey, since when have you been interested in other people secrets, huh?" Rikku said, giggling for a moment, and then reverting to her previous somber nature. _

"_Rikku, what's up with you and Yuna?" Paine asked, becoming more and more confused with every passing second._

"_I don't know if I should talk about it…"_

"_Come on, Rikku. I'm worried about Yuna."_

"_Ok, then. How should I begin…OK, you were traveling around when Yunie was on her pilgrimage, right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_So you must have heard the rumors about Yunie having a guardian from Zanarkand, right?"_

"_Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Those were just rumors, right?" Paine asked. Rikku's explanation was just making her more confused._

"_Well, you see, those "rumors" were true." Rikku said, looking down and rubbing her toe in the dirt._

"_How is that possible? Zanarkand is just a pile of rubble!"_

"_It's another long story, one Yunie could probably explain better. I don't understand it completely myself. But the main thing is that this guy from Zanarkand-Tidus was his name-well, him and Yunie, during the pilgrimage…they kinda fell in love. And at the end of it, he…"_

"_Died?" Paine finished Rikku's sentence for her._

"_In a manner of speaking, yes. He disappeared right in front of us. It was horrible for Yunie. After she gave her speech in Luca, she went back to Besaid, locked herself in her room, and wouldn't come out for weeks at a time. We finally had to take her door away to get her to come out. She got happier over time, especially after she saw that sphere-the one of Shuyin-and joined us."_

"_Did-what was his name, Tidus?-really look that much like Shuyin?"_

"_Almost exactly, only much happier. He was the one that made us all laugh, even when he knew what was going to happen to Yunie. Sometimes I think that he was the only thing that kept her going. Losing him was really hard for her-for all of us. He was like a brother to Wakka, and one of my best friends. Heck, even Lulu and Kimahri liked him!" Rikku said, twiddling her thumbs and looking up at the canopy of trees._

"_So Yuna misses him?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Guys?" came Yuna's voice from around the corner. She walked out of the clearing and smiled at her friends._

"_Ready to go, Yunie?" Rikku asked, instantly reverting to her normal self._

"_Yep!"_

_As Paine watched Yuna and Rikku walk away, she stole once last glance at the beautiful spring before following her friends away from the fading woods._

* * *

Meanwhile, down on the lower deck, Yuna silently watched the players battle it out it the blitz sphere. She had always enjoyed watching this game. However, it had been more exciting last time…when _he_ was there.

"_And your Zanarkand Abes would play!"_ Yuna's own words from years ago echoed in her mind, a reminder of days gone by. She couldn't help it-the memories wouldn't stop coming.

"_No."_ something inside of her said. _"You can't let them be memories yet."_

Somewhat uplifted, Yuna took her elbows off the railing and turned to go back to her friends-when she suddenly saw a head of familiar blond hair on the other side of the stadium. However, as soon as she saw it, it was gone, a trick of the light-or so she thought.

* * *

Well, there's a kind-of-cliffy for you all! I hope you all enjoyed it! I even threw in some Paine POV for you all! I'm telling you now that you won't be getting a whole lot of that (I don't think.) It's a lot of fun to write from Paine's POV, but it's hard to find a place for in this plot. (Though she will play a major part later! Not telling what!) Anyways, direct all your reviews and requests to that purple button down thataway. In response to my reviewers:

**Door**- AHAHAHAHA! Sorry, your review made me laugh. Seymour did not enjoy your flame. If you don't like my writing, please don't review it.

**DreamCherry66**- Thank you for your review, it sounds just like the ones I give other people! I hope you enjoyed this update and I will try to update more often from now on!

**animesdbest**- Ooo…your guess just might be right…you'll just have to keep reading to find out, won't you?

**LadyComplicated**- Yes, this will be a TxY fic in future. I wouldn't dream of separating them. (For my opinions on other screwy pairings, like Tikku, see my bio.) Thank you for your thank you, I appreciate you taking time to review my story! Oh, and yes, my dear, you are quite famous. Yours is a name I see around every corner in this category. You should be quite proud of yourself (but don't get a big head because those pop like water balloons and make a mess. ) I hope you will continue to read my fic!

And in response to everyone who read but didn't review-thanks and I hope you enjoyed it! (But can you review next time? Please?) Anyways, eat, drink, and be merry, and happy holidays to you all!

Morgaine


	3. Cider and the Funky Chicken

Well, I'm back. I am so HAPPY! I have gotten more feedback on this past chapter than I ever have before on ANY story, and it gives me the warm fuzzies! Those warm fuzzies are what make me write! That's the reason I have the next update up earlier than last time! AMAZING! Hopefully Ill be able to get to Chapter 5 over the month of December, because of Christmas break! Anyways, I thank you oh so very much for your reviews throws candy to reviewers and hope you continue to read Guardian. Enjoy Chapter 3!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready, Doctor P?" Rikku asked, jumping off the ramp of the Celsius, which was currently parked near the Mi'ihen Highroad Travel Agency. Brother had insisted that Rikku and Paine walk to Luca, claiming that if he dropped them off there, it would blow their cover. Technically, it would, but being upset with Brother, Rikku and Paine had pinned it on his stupidity.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Paine sighed, watching her oh-so-perky young friend proceed to skip along the Highroad towards Luca. Of course, after about twenty minutes of walking, Rikku was already exhausted, and this put quite a damper on her attitude.

"Why…did...my...stupid...brother…park…so….FAR AWAY!" she panted, kicking the nearest scout machina, which responded with a kick of its own. This resulted in Rikku muttering a string of rather unpleasant curses in Al Bhed, some of which Paine hadn't even heard before.

"Rikku," Paine said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Have you ever thought of using one of those wonderful innovations we call "hovers?"

Rikku blushed and limped over to the nearest hover operator while Paine rolled her eyes. While the girls rode down the Highroad, Rikku's thoughts began to drift to Yuna. Her cousin had seemed quite down in the dumps since they left Bikanel, and Rikku was pretty sure she knew why. Yuna missed Tidus. Rikku was doing all she could to cheer her cousin up, but nothing seemed to work. Everywhere they went, Yuna always found something to tie to her old friend. There was no place in Spira they hadn't been together. The Al Bhed girl could tell that Yuna had been expecting something last year when they beat Vegnagun. She'd seen her talking in the Farplane. She couldn't tell who or what she was speaking to, but she had an idea, and, as a matter of fact, planned to pry it out of Yuna when they got back later that night. For a while, her cousin had been constantly looking over her shoulder, and every night, if you listened, you would hear Yuna's whistle-just like three years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the girls arrived in Luca, they made their way through the masses of people absorbed in the city's night life and muddled over to Dock 3. Once there, they were greeted by and amazing sight-a beautiful airship, only about half the size of the Celsius, but much sleeker and newer, painted with beautiful swirling designs.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" said a voice from behind them. "I made it myself."

Rikku whirled around to find that the voice's source was an Al Bhed boy with blonde hair who looked to be about eighteen years old. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Rikku, and this is Paine." She answered, while Paine inclined her head coldly.

"Oh, so you're the newbies who wanted to talk to Boss, hmm?"

"Yep!"

"Well, he's not here. Better luck next time!" he said, and began to walk towards the airship when a yell echoed off the walls of the stadium.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT HERE?" An angry Kalla was storming towards the boy, fury evident in her blue eyes. "WELL? ANSWER ME!" she screamed. Rikku was now very, very scared. And she thought Lulu was bad…it must be a mage thing.

It seemed that Rikku was not the only one scared. The boy was cowering under Kalla's gaze, while the black mage's hands crackled with electricity, a byproduct of her current state.

"He, um…gulp…left, a couple of hours ago, after he came back from the stadium. He just picked up his sword and left."

"Good God….nevermind, I'll deal with him later." The girl said, turning to face Rikku and Paine, now in a more cheerful mood. "Hello. Rikku and Paine, right? Okay, like you heard, the boss-man ran off…again…and it could be anywhere from six hours to three days until he's back. Still, you're welcome to stay for the little celebration we've planned, if you want."

"Celebration? What are you celebrating?" Rikku asked.

"Not really anything, but every time we come to Luca, we have a little party, just for fun." Kalla said. "Please? The more the merrier!"

"I'm in! Paine?"

"Do I have to?"

"Of course you do, silly!" Rikku grabbed her friend's hand and the two girls followed Kalla up the ramp of the beautiful airship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three hours and about a dozen bottles of very strong cider later…_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH…WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR, WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR, WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH A DRUNKEN SAILOR EARLY IN THE MORNING…"

Raucous laughter and the sounds of singing floated down from the deck of the Guardians' airship. On top, Rikku and Paine sat along with their hosts, actually enjoying themselves. Currently, Kalla and Riva were entertaining the group with a loud and bawdy sea ditty about a drunken sailor, which had Rikku rolling on the floor laughing. Of course, the several bottles of strong Kilika cider that Riva had "acquired" from some unknown source probably had a hand in that (and the singing, too, as a matter of fact.) Paine, however, who had not had quite as much to drink as the rest of the group, was sitting and watching the show with Bane, who was currently polishing his sword, and the blond Al Bhed boy from earlier. While she chuckled softly at Rikku, who had gotten up from the floor and was now attempting to do the funky chicken arm-in-arm with Sabeth, the boy leaned over and said, "I don't think I introduced myself earlier. I'm Ganen." He held out his hand.

Tearing her eyes away from the hilarious scene presently unfolding, Paine shook the boy's hand. "Paine. Nice to meet you." As an afterthought, she added, "You said earlier that you built this ship. Is that true?"

"Yep. The _Aurora_ is my baby. Built her from scratch. Sabeth helped too, though, and Riva painted it."

"Wow." Paine whistled her amazement. "How'd you manage that?"

"It's really fascinating, actually," Ganen said, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of explaining to someone his great achievement. "You see, a while back, the seven of us decided that we ought to go check out Zanarkand, to see if we might be able to scrounge up any spheres. No such luck. However, what we did find was even better. Down underneath the bulk of the ruins, we found tons of old machina. None of them worked anymore, but they weren't your ordinary run-of-the-mill machina. These were advanced models, in their original form, left over from the attack on Zanarkand a thousand years ago. We'd discovered either some sort of storehouse or a laboratory, I'm still not sure which. Anyways, the parts we found there helped me to make this baby." Ganen ran his hand lovingly over the ship's metal surface. "She's got the most advanced control and steering system known to man, as well as a few other custom additions I created myself."

"I never knew there was that much to Zanarkand." Paine said, and made a mental note to tell Brother they ought to check it out later.

"Yeah. It's an awesome place. I mean, just think about it. You know how Bevelle has all those secrets, hidden in every corner and corridor? Just think what Zanarkand might hold in its depths."

"Hey, Ganen!" Sabeth's voice called from the party of exhausted dancers and singers that had fallen down, gasping for breath on the deck of the airship. "Come join in the fun, lil' bro! You and Bane and Paine are all sitting there like party poopers."

"Little bro?" Paine asked, laughing again. "Is she your sister?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Despite the fact that she is older than me, and only by three minutes, only three minutes, if I may point that out, she is hopelessly immature." Ganen said, crossing his arms and sitting back with a pouty look on his face. Paine could do nothing but laugh. The posture Ganen had settled into was nothing if not the epitome of immaturity.

"So, Paine, what do you think? We cool enough for you?" Riva asked, sauntering over to her, Kalla close behind, and plopping down next to the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is," Kalla cut in, "Is that we are willing to let you two into the Guardians regardless of what the boss thinks. He deserves a rude awakening anyway." She muttered this last part under her breath.

This took Paine by surprise, but thankfully, Rikku the all-too-good liar stepped in to save her. "Well, I don't know. You sure that would be all right? I mean, dontcha kind of need his, um, approval?"

"Nah. He was the one who ran off, so I figure that means I'm in charge for the time being. For tonight, at least, you two are honorary Guardians!" Kalla said, beaming.

"What do you mean he ran off?" Rikku asked, partly curious and partly just hoping that this would be enough "information" to satisfy Brother.

"Well, you see, the boss is kind of weird that way. I've only known him for six months tops, but I can tell there's always something on his mind. Unfortunately, he won't tell anyone what it is. So, every once in a while he will just jaunt off for a little time to "think." At least, that's what he calls it. Not quite sure what's wrong with the man. We've got a pool going on what it is he's always thinking about, though." Kalla said, grinning on the last part.

"I've got three thousand gil on the old girlfriend." Riva said. "My guess is that his heart's been broken in some tragic turn of events." She mimed falling over dead, earning laughs all around.

"Actually, Riva could be right, when you think about it logically." Kalla mused.

"Why do you say that?" Paine asked.

"Because we _do_ know that he was a guardian to a summoner before the Calm came. Something happened on the pilgrimage. I don't know what, but I have been able to squeeze that much out of him."

"Do you know who the summoner was?" Rikku questioned. "I, um, knew one." She half-lied. _I knew a couple, actually…one of which YOU probably know._ she though to herself.

"No, only that there was one."

"Hmm…"

"I say we ought to dig up some more dirt." Sabeth said, rolling over and looking up at the star-filled sky. "It'd be great to know where the boss-man is always going. I mean, maybe we could help him. It's starting to worry me…and I know I'm not the only one." She said, throwing a glance at all of her friends.

Both Rikku and Paine sensed that a rather tense subject had been brought up and decided, with a quick shared glance, that it was time to leave.

"Well," Rikku yawned as she stood up and stretched, "I guess we'd better be going now, huh Paine?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be good."

"So, about our offer?" Kalla asked, raising her eyebrows. "You gonna take it?"

"We'll…" Rikku started to say, but dropped off.

"…think about it." Paine finished for her.

"Okay then. Oh, and before you leave, could you do all of us a favor?" Kalla added quickly.

"What kind of favor?" Paine asked suspiciously.

"It was a long time before the boss came back last time. If you do happen to see him or hear of him, could you tell him to get his sorry little butt back here?"

"What does he look like?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, on the tall side, I guess, built like a blitzer. Carries a big red sword and speaks Al Bhed." She ticked off his attributes on her fingers.

"One more question." Rikku asked, her voice a bit shaky. "What's his name?"

"His name? It's Tidus."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAJOR CLIFFIE! I'm so bad…but I just couldn't resist. Chapter THREE is up, finally. I hope you all liked it (and the cliffie!) If I break TWENTY-FIVE reviews I'll put Tidus in the next chapter, if not you just get Yuna. Sigh…I'm so happy that people read this story at all though. THANK YOU! squeezes reviewers Oh, and here's my responses to my reviewers:

**LadyComplicated**- Yes, I finally updated. Aw, you think it's sad? I didn't know I could do sad. Cool! I like that! As you can see, your guess is correct…he he he he.

**akksgurl**- Thanks for your great review! I love your fic Twisted Destiny which is what mad me so happy that you are reviewing my story! I may not agree with the YunaShuyin thing but hey, that's just personal preference. I actually did get past Seymour Flux and Shiva. I have, to date, beaten FFX-2 approximately seven times and FFX three times. YAYNESS! Anyways, hope you continue to review. Cheers!

**Falcone**- Hey girl! Thanks for your reviews on both Chapter One and Chapter Two! I love reading them, they absolutely crack me up! As for the game progress, as I told akksgurl, I have now beaten FFX-2 seven times and FFX three times. Actually, the way I beat FFX was a little strange. After trying to beat Seymour Flux twelve, count 'em, TWELVE times, I started a new game to get my mind off it. Being the idiot that I am, I saved over my good game, and spent fourteen consecutive hours locked in my room making up for that mistake. Thank God it was a Saturday. As for your other questions…I think this chapter should have answered them. And the Paine's memories at Macalania thing-I'm glad you liked it! I've always wondered what happened between Rikku and Paine while Yuna was thinking in the spring, you know, right before you get an Episode Complete in Macalania. Obviously she doesn't know much about Yuna and Tidus, and personally, I don't think she would really care to know. Well, hasta luego! (I'm practicing for my Spanish final!)

**ZeroX20**- Thanx for reviewing dude! (And updating A Second Chance, I live for those updates.) Hope you continue to read!

**SevenTowers**- Cliff hanger queen…I like the sound of that. As you can see, I am living up to your prediction. HAHAHAHAHA! I'm glad you like my writing style, and hope you keep on reading and reviewing! (VERY cool name, by the way.)

**animesdbest**- Thank you for reviewing again, I hope you were satisfied with my less delayed update. bows

Once again, I apologize for the delay, but school…well, is school. Finals are next week, and I really need to pass…so don't expect an update early next week, but maybe this weekend. After the 16th, the last day of school (YAY!) I should be able to update MUCH more frequently, but only for two weeks, cause then winter break is over…waaaaaaaaaa. Still, I hope you will continue to read Guardian. Tell all your friends about it! Tell me that you did in your review and you get a virtual squeaky hammer AND you get to hit my Trema punching bag! Please? does puppy dog eyes I'll leave it up to you! Toodles!

Morgaine


	4. Explanations

BOOOOOYAKAAA BABY! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Not only did I score a ZANARKAND ABES necklace this Christmas (the one Tidus wears!) but I ALSO have sixty bucks, a week of vacation, and TWENTY-SIX reviews! Oh, and….FINALS ARE OVER! WHOOOPEEEEEEEEE! I passed my science final! I passed my science final! YEAH! I actually got the top grade in my Spanish class (99!) and we got to sing Christmas carols and play charades (quite loudly, I might add) during all my classes. Too bad I'm not taking Art, they got to watch 2 Fast 2 Furious in class. HAHA! And since everyone was so nice to me and filled my 25-review quota, you all will get Tidus, mentioned by actual NAME, in this chapter. (but no reunion yet.) Hope ya all like this chapter!

* * *

"Rikku! RIKKU!" A distant voice wove in and out of Rikku's mind. Things were a little blurry, and she was cold-very cold. "Huh?" was all that the Al Bhed girl could manage to get out. 

"Come on, Rikku, get up. You have some explaining to do."

Rikku now was awake enough to recognize the voice-it was Paine. "But Paine," she whined, "I don't wanna, it's too cold, and my head hurts."

Paine simply replied, "Rikku, you're cold because I have your blanket, and your head hurts because you drank a very large quantity of Kilika cider last night. Now stop whining and get up. I'd like an explanation for last night."

"What did I do last night?"

"Well, besides dancing the funky chicken rather badly and going crazy in front of everyone-nothing."

"Great. It's a repeat of my fourteenth birthday party." Rikku moaned, and slowly opened her eyes as she sat up, rubbing her head. She definitely needed to remember not to drink cider at parties.

"Ah, yes, I heard lots about that one from Gippal. That was the time when you started giving out dares involving dead ferrets and alarm clocks, right?"

"Yeah-wait, Gippal told you about that?" Rikku did a double-take trying to put her shoes on, resulting in her ending up on the floor in a heap.

"Yes, Rikku. Gippal told me _all_ about the birthday party." Paine said, smiling in a devious way that Rikku decided she didn't like at all.

"I'm gonna kill that…" Rikku punched her pillow and flopped down on the bed. "So what do I need to explain?"

"First of all, would you kindly remind me of who Tidus is?"

* * *

Pyreflies were everywhere, floating through the mists of the early morning. One lone figure stood atop the hill, gazing over the waters of Zanarkand. The once proud city was in ruins, as it had been for a thousand years-the last remnants of a long-forgotten age. 

Tidus shook his head. No matter what he did, all things led him back here, back to the life he once had. No matter how many promises he made to his friends, nothing could keep him away from his own personal quest. There was only one thing he wanted to find, and that was Yuna. There was no way he could tell the others-they'd think he was crazy. Sometimes, when he looked over his life, it did seem like the stuff of lunacy. Between separate worlds, wandering dreams, and dead that walked the earth, it was one strange life he got stuck with. And yet-he enjoyed it. Sure, being temporarily dead for two years had sucked, but there wasn't really anything he could have done about that one.

Sighing, he turned away from the ruins. It had been almost three years since he'd seen Yuna last. That was the reason he was here. How hard could it possibly be to find one girl? Yuna was the most famous person in all of Spira, and yet he couldn't find her anywhere. Not even Lulu and Wakka knew where she'd gone. The last time they saw her was a year ago, when she came to Besaid after defeating Vegnagun. According to them, she sat outside for almost three days straight and then left without a word. She left nothing behind, and didn't contact the two at all. Rikku was another mystery. Lulu speculated that she'd gone with Yuna. It was just all so…so frustrating!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tidus screamed in a mixture of anger and pain. He'd just kicked the tower next to him and his foot really, really HURT.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself. "I've looked everywhere. Maybe I should tell the guys." Looking back out at the water, he once again slipped into deep thought, not noticing the menacing shadow creeping up behind him.

* * *

"So, Tidus is the guy you told me about last year…but wait, that can't be right. You told me that he was dead." Paine was sitting on the bed in the _Aurora_'s cabin, her head in her hands, trying to sort out what Rikku had just told her.

"But who else could it be, Paine?"

"Rikku, did it ever occur to you that it might be someone else called Tidus?" Paine asked.

"How can I prove this to you? It has to be him!"

"Oh really? Convince me. Go ahead. Try." Paine said smugly, settling down into her comfortable position on the bed.

Crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her tongue at the older girl, Rikku began to think. "Well, um, let's see….Oh, I know! Let's ask Kalla about him! I bet she'd know who exactly he is."

"Fine with me, as long as she's still in the city."

"Yay!" Rikku got up and ran through the door, followed by a slightly less enthusiastic Paine. Upon reaching the main deck of the ship, Rikku actually paused for a moment in absolute awe.

The bridge of the _Aurora_ was a wonder the likes of which neither of the girls had ever seen before. The floor was made of glass, allowing you to see the water of the Luca harbor they were currently docked in. A floor of metal mesh separated the bridge into two levels, the upper of which housed a large variety of computers and a sphere oscillo-finder. Both Sabeth and Riva were currently working on the platform, while Bane mulled about on the lower deck, mostly staring at the water.

"She's a beaut, isn't she?" came a familiar voice from behind the girls.

Rikku jumped at the voice, which turned out to be Ganen's. "Man, you scared me!" she said.

"Yeah, a lot of people say that." he said, grinning. "So, what do you think of her? The ship, I mean?" he asked, leaning up against the wall, watching Paine walk away from her friend and towards the main floor.

"It's beautiful!" Rikku exclaimed, running a hand over the walls, which were painted with beautiful designs much like the outside of the ship. "Did you really make it all yourselves?"

"Yes indeedy." he replied. "It took a while, but we did do it all ourselves. Tidus designed it, I engineered it, Riva and Kalla painted it, and Bane and Sabeth did most of the heavy lifting, though we all pitched in there."

"Wow. How long did it take?"

"About a month, actually, not counting the time it spent to plan. We finished about five months ago."

"What have you done since then?"

"Just explored, mostly. We love to go where people have never gone before-little tiny places in the middle of the ocean, old ruins that nobody usually touches-the places you'd never think to look." The boy stared out the window, wanderlust evident in his eyes.

"You really love this, don't you? Traveling around?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah. Sabeth and I were cooped up on Bikanel for most of our lives. It wasn't until Home was destroyed that we even saw any of Spira other than the island. Then Lady Yuna beat Sin, and Dad let up on us a little. He joined the Machine Faction, and we got left to our own devices. So we went to Kilika, and met Kalla and Tidus. Then…well, you see where it went from there." he finished, gesturing to the ship.

"Cool. Speaking of Kalla, do you know where she is?" Rikku asked, as casually as she possibly could.

"She's up on deck. Why?"

"Oh, Paine and I just needed to ask her something."

"OK, then you just take the stairwell up two floors. She should be there." He said, heading up the stairs himself to join Riva and his sister. Rikku immediately went over to Paine so she could drag the poor, unsuspecting girl along with her.

Upon reaching the top level, the two girls did find Kalla. The mage was standing on the very edge of the deck, her eyes closed, and her long red hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She looked slightly annoyed when she turned to find the two girls standing and waiting for her.

"Yes?" she asked in a rather testy voice.

"Um, Kalla, we were, um, wondering if you could tell us a little more about the Tidus that runs your group." Rikku said, the name sticking in her throat as she said it.

"All right then. Sit down, the story's pretty long."

"Story?"

"Yes, story. Now sit down." Rikku and Paine complied, sensing that the girl was not in a very good mood. "You see," she began, "About a year ago, a young man came into Kilika Port, my hometown, with no food, no money, and not a clue where he was. He apparently had just washed up on the shore, and a woman had brought him into town. He was very sick, as he'd been floating about in the water for quite some time before washing ashore, so they brought him to my brother, Heiji, a white mage. Eventually, he got better, but it took a while for him to remember where he was-it was a month before he recalled his own name. After that he remembered everything, and then just left. Two months later, I ran into him again, this time with Bane, in Luca. They invited me to join the little group they had started-the Guardians-and I accepted. Since then, we've acquired three new members, an airship, and quite a lot of spheres." she sat back, having finished with her story. "So why'd you want to know?"

"Well, you see, Kalla, there's something we need to tell you. We're…not just looking for a group to join." Rikku said.

"And we're not who you probably think we are." Paine added.

Gulping, Rikku began to speak at an extremely fast pace. "Yeah, well, you see, we're members of the Gullwings, and it's a long story, but you see, my stupid brother wanted us to find out about you cause he's really afraid of competition, so we came and found you, but then we met you and I was all "Wow, they're cool, this assignment sucks" but Brother was all, "No, Rikku, you go, find out all about Guardians" so me and Paine went, but then you were all nice again and then you told us that your boss was a guy named Tidus and well he sounds like someone I used to know and it would be really, really, great if he was so I wanted to talk to you and possibly find out if it was really him or not!" Of course, in traditional Rikku fashion, this incredibly long run-on sentence was said about five times faster than Rikku usually spoke, leaving Kalla completely lost as to what the girl had actually said.

"Okay…translation please?" Kalla, looking completely and utterly confused, turned to Paine.

"Well, what Rikku was trying to say was that we're members of the Gullwings and we were _supposed_ to be here on an _undercover_ assignment" Paine glared at Rikku "but Rikku think that the guy you described to be your boss is someone she used to know and whom Yuna would be very, very happy to see." As soon as Paine realized what she'd said, her eyes grew about three sizes and she slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Ha HA! Who's the blabber-mouth NOW, eh, Paine?" Rikku said in a sing-song voice while dancing around her friend. Paine simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Wait, so that means…you guys are members of the Gullwings, the same Gullwings that Lady Yuna led to defeat Vegnagun a year ago, the same Gullwings that disappeared after that very incident, and the same Gullwings that the press chased after forever but never found?" Kalla asked.

"Yep, those Gullwings." Rikku answered smugly.

"So that means the Yuna you're talking about is Lady Yuna, right?"

"Uh huh….why?"

"How would she know Tidus?" Kalla asked, even more confused now.

"Um, well, you know back when she was on her pilgrimage, and the rumors about the "kid from Zanarkand" were flying around?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that kid's name was Tidus….and he looked exactly the way you described your leader."

"It would fit."

"What?"

"We don't know much about boss…only that he was a guardian to a summoner."

"See Paine?" Rikku yelled. "It HAS to be him! This CANNOT be a coincidence!"

"How can we know for sure, Rikku?" Paine asked. "Riddle me this: what will happen if Yuna gets her hopes up again? What will happen if it's not really him?"

"Oh. I didn't think about that, but, um, I guess we just won't tell Yunie!"

"Rikku…" Paine said warningly, but her friend had already started talking at a rapid pace to Kalla.

"Do you know where he is, Kalla?" she asked, grabbing the girl hands and giving her the puppy-dog look. "Can you take us to him?"

"I-I think I know. I might be wrong, but I've got an idea of where he is."

"Woo-hoo! It's huntin' time! Let's GO!" Rikku immediately took off down the stairs.

Paine simply rolled her eyes again, while Kalla leaned over and asked softly, "Is she always like this?"

"Except for every third Wednesday." Paine answered.

"Drat."

* * *

Well, what did you think? The intrigue begins! So, Wakka and Lulu know Tidus is back-how do you think Yuna is going to find out? Tidus is at Zanarkand being stalked by some creepy shadow, while Rikku, Paine, and the Guardians are heading out incognito to find him and make sure it's really _that_ "him." The plot, something I was asked about, is only beginning to come into play…hahahahahahaha. 

I apologize that I only got one update up over vacation-the holidays were BUSY! However, I'll try to keep up, and I won't go longer than a month without updating. Promise. I hope you like this chapter and that you all review, so I can do even better on the next one! And now, in response to my reviewers:

**ZeroX20**- Sorry, I know I probably disappointed you with my incredibly slow update, but the reunion IS coming soon, after the others squeeze through more than a few tight spots.

**Chris Ganale**- Haha, I hope you liked the chapter. Blazing path of doom and destruction… definitely a Yuna I would NOT like to be in front of. She will go slightly insane when she finds out the news…but only slightly. Update Shadows of the Empire, I tell you! UPDATE! Thanks for the originality comment, too! I'm glad you like the story!

**Love-Twilight**- Aw, yes, Tidus _is_ really back, as you probably guessed from this chapter. Reunion is coming up soon, and it will be my first ever attempt at romance…if you can write it, please give me a few pointers.

**unknown**- Don't you worry, Rikku and Gippal will be included later on. Like I said, I'm not too good, at romance, but there might be some RxG thrown in there at the end. PxB too.

**SevenTowers**- I still LOVE your name! Losta hugs right back atcha! (and I hope your holidays were great!) I very much appreciate all of your support!

**animesdbest**- Um…I'd use the song, but it didn't show up on the review. If you could try again, I might be able to use it. If you tried to put it in bold or italics, that would be the reason it didn't show up. (Stupid review box.)

**Karasu Kurokiba**- I granted your wish-Tidus is here! There will be more of him later, for sure, though.

**F-chan1**- Thanks for helping fill the quota and I hope you keep R&R-ing!

**Dimitra-of-Dagla**- As for plot, you'll just have to wait, but no, the story will not end after they get back together. And no, nobody will die. Tidus and a few others might get bloodied up a bit, but there will be no permanent damage.

**DarknightofSpira**- I am most pleased that you find my story entertaining. I hope you continue to read!

**Falcone**- Ha, yes, cliffhangers are wonderful…but only when you're the one writing them. MUHAHAHA! Fanfiction withdrawl-OH NO! THE HORROR! That happens to me when school is absolute crud, too. I must admit that it really was your review that got me off my butt and writing. Your reviews are just so encouraging…and entertaining…that I can't ignore them. I'm glad you enjoyed my review as well, and I hope you feel better. I'm not feeling too well myself. Enjoy!

* * *

Yes, well, Morgaine must leave now. She has to go and start writing the next chapter, since the plot is locked up tight where no evil pink plot bunnies can take it. Her trusty partner Bingo the Lunch Monkey, the king of animated TV, is keeping it safe in his stronghold. Yes…you can tell Morgaine's going crazy. Anyways, don't mind me. I'll be back with more soon! Don't forget to review! 

Morgaine


	5. PLEASE READ

Hey guys, it's me, Morgaine, unfortunately the bearer of bad news. My parents are going away (they're leaving tonight, Tuesday night) and so that leaves me with my cousins and grandparents. My chapter's almost done, and I will try my absolute hardest to get it up this weekend, but it might not be possible. I'm going to be getting switched around between my cousins and my grandparents, so things will be hectic, plus only my grandparents have a computer AND I still have to go to school. Yeah. Well, like you've probably gathered, I'm a little screwed. Sorry that I won't be able to update like I promised I would, but I really can't do anything about it. I'll give you a _little_ bit of the next chapter, how's that? Okay? Alrighty! Here ya go!

"_Shadows surround this place…"_

The eerie voice echoed through the halls of Zanarkand. Yuna found herself standing in the middle of the Chamber of the Fayth, unable to move, unable to speak, simply listening to the haunting voice.

"_You must help me."_

Thoughts were racing through Yuna's head. Why was she in Zanarkand? Why couldn't she move or speak, and who was asking for her help?

"_Zanarkand needs you one last time."_

Well? You likey? I hope so. It's short, but that's only the beginning of Chapter 5, and the first scrap of the real plot…hahahahahahahaha! Oh, and just out of curiosity, how many people reading this fic play (or know of) the game called Kingdom Hearts? I recently beat it, and I'm cooking up a fic…mostly about Sora, cause well duh, he's Mr. Keyblade Master (even though it's RIKU'S Keyblade, dangit!) but, as you can probably tell, it'll have a lot of Riku in it, as he's my favorite character, and will also have lots of Squall in it. AND there will be NO Squiffie, because well, I hate Squiffies (SquallxYuffie fics, for those of you that don't know.) If you wanna hear more, just let me know, and I'll sum it up in the next chapter. The title of the fic will be **Parallel**, and I just wanted to know if anyone here would be interested in reading it, should I start it. Okay, I gotta go now, have to leave soon. Sorry about the no-go on updating, but I really can't do anything. Wahhhhhhhhh…but I'll be back next week! See you all later, and thank you so much for your wonderful feedback!

**Morgaine**


	6. Interesting Developments

Yeah, well, I made it. I managed to get an update up this weekend, and I am amazed at how many reviews I have. Sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I should have, but some things happened and school and family and other stuff like that take precedence over fanfiction, though I truly love all of my reviewers. You guys keep me going! Well now, on to the fic! Cheers!

* * *

"_Shadows surround this place…"_

The eerie voice echoed through the halls of Zanarkand. Yuna found herself standing in the middle of the Chamber of the Fayth, unable to move, unable to speak, simply listening to the haunting voice.

"_You must help me."_

Thoughts were racing through Yuna's head. Why was she in Zanarkand? Why couldn't she move or speak, and who was asking for her help?

"_Zanarkand needs you one last time."_

What?

"_The key to your future lies in the past. Do not forget it, brush it away. Embrace it, seek it, and do not let it go. He has not forgotten you…do not forget him."_

Whatever was holding Yuna back then cracked instantly when an image began to form before her. It was Tidus, flickering, disappearing, right before her eyes. "NO!" she screamed. "Not again…" her knees buckled beneath her, and the girl slowly slid to the floor, sobbing.

"_Fear not, child. What I have shown you need not be his fate. Do not forget him, and he shall never cease to exist."_

"Where is he? And who are you?" Yuna yelled at the nonexistent being, lifting her tearstained face from her hands.

"_I have told you all you need to know. Do not forget, Lady Yuna, that memories exist solely in your mind, a thing of the past, while dreams, on the other hand, can become much, much more. Farewell."_

"Wait, don't go! Don't leave me here? What am I supposed to do?" Yuna sank to the floor again.

"_Stay strong, Yuna. Do not forget."_ The voice floated into her mind one last time, more reassuring now, like that of a friend. _"Rest now. Rest."_

The room began to fade in and out, and Yuna felt a very strong desire to rest.

* * *

On the other side of Spira, somewhere in the sky above Mushroom Rock Road, a heated argument was taking place between our favorite Al Bhed and Paine.

"WHAT? I am not leaving! We have to finish this, Paine!"

"Rikku, we've been gone for almost a day already! Your brother is going to start sending out search parties for you if we're not back soon!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do? We can't call them and run the risk of Yuna finding out! You said that yourself!"

"Call Buddy then. He's cool-headed enough to realize what kind of a situation we're in. Get him to cover for us."

"Fine." Rikku took out her communicator and connected to the Celsius. After a few seconds of static, Rikku and Paine could hear Buddy's voice coming through.

"Rikku? That you?"

"Crr! Xiead, Buddy! E's lymmehk fedr imdny-ciban-calnad ehvunsydeuh! Tuh'd mad Yunie un Brother rayn oui! (1)

"Oh, so it is you!"

"Tet oui hud ihtancdyht, Buddy? E cyet TUH'D MAD DRAS RAYN OUI!" (2)

"Fine, fine, gaab ouin byhdc uh, kenm." (3)

"Thank you."

"So, what's up, Rikku?"

After explaining the nature of their situation to Buddy, Rikku got him to agree and that he'd cover for them and explained their plan.

"So, we'll head for Zanarkand. Kalla thinks that he should be there. Remember, do not, under ANY circumstances, tell Yuna or Brother, but especially Yuna, what we're doing."

"Sure, that's all well and good, Rikku, but you've only got to worry about Brother."

"Fryd?" (4)

"Yuna left this morning. She was headed for Zanarkand."

* * *

_Brrrr…freezing…colder than Gagazet here…and…really…wet?_

Blue eyes slowly flickered open, and Tidus reached up to rub his aching head.

_Ugh…what happened?_

All he remembered was a shadow. Come to think of it, that was all he could see down here. Wherever he was, it was cold, dark, and damp. Not a good combination.

"Well, let's see if we can get out of here." he muttered to nobody in particular. "Let's see if we can find that sword….Aha! Here we go. Wouldn't be caught dead without that, especially down here." Tidus shivered, and tightened his grip on his red Longsword.

Progress came slowly as Tidus worked his way through the watery maze. Though he'd been wandering in this place for at least two hours now, he still had absolutely no clue where he was. However, things were beginning to look up.

After pushing aside a few rocks, Tidus happened upon a rather curious thing-a doorway, old and crumbling, but a doorway nonetheless.

_Whoa, déjà vu. At least this place doesn't come with giant monsters ready to eat me…I think._

The doorway, upon further investigation, opened into a room, decorated in an extravagant manner that sadly had been decayed by the passage of time. The round room housed a great number of murals, mostly of the sea, and another door at the room's far end. It took a great deal of pushing and shoving to get that door open, but when Tidus entered the second room, there was no longer any doubt as to where he was. From the circular shape of the room and symbols on the walls to the glowing disc in the center of the room-there was no question.

Tidus was in a Chamber of the Fayth.

* * *

The chatters of monkeys were all that was to be heard in the halls of Zanarkand. At least, that's what it seemed like. Unbeknownst to all but the monkeys, a separate presence haunted the ruins…never leaving, bound to the place.

"Poor girl." Long, tan fingers twirled a globe of water in her hands, then threw it up in the air, where it hung suspended, weightless. Inside, it, an image of Yuna, walking determinedly through the Calm Lands, flickered. "If only there was more I could do to help. And the boy…"

The globe spun in the air once more, revealing an image of Tidus, struggling with a large rock.

"Oh, he's coming close. I'll have to visit him soon. And the others…"

The sphere expanded into a flat screen of water, showing an image of Kalla, talking to Rikku and Paine.

"They have no idea of what they're getting into. Fate's a fickle thing, it is. Goodness, am I talking to myself again? I really must stop that. Golde, remind me to stop that." She said to the monkey resting at her feet.

"Dear me, I'm talking to the monkeys now." A light chuckle rang through the corridor. "I am going crazy." A flick of the wrist shattered the sphere that still hung in the air, and the droplets of water fell softly to the floor, only to be gathered up again by those long fingers, drawn to her like metal to a magnet.

"So many things tied together, so many things far apart…" The blonde shook her head. "Fate always makes such a mess of things."

Night fell on Zanarkand, and silence reigned again, with not a sound to be heard, save for the monkeys.

* * *

Well, there y'all go. It's kinda short, but I think it conveys the point, and I will try to get the REUNION into the next chapter. Yep, finally. Thanx for all your reviews, and the feedback on the KH fic. Al Bhed translations for this chapter are as follows:

(1)- "Shh! Quiet, Buddy! I'm calling with ultra-super secret information! Don't let Yunie or Brother hear you!"

(2)- "Did you not understand? I said DON'T LET THEM HEAR YOU!"

(3)- "Keep your pants on, girl."

(4)- "What?"

And, what you've all been waiting for, in response to my reviewers:

**Falcone**- Yes, you were the first reviewer! Gold or diamonds…wow, I'll try and live up to that, but romance is uncharted territory for me, so I don't know about that. I still LOVE your reviews, and you just encourage me so much! Other people (a.k.a Nooj, Gippal, Baralai) will begin to move into the story soon, as the plot is reveled, and that lady we just met is at the heart of it. Kalla will be very important as well, as you'll soon find out! Keep reviewing! PLEASE!

**ZeroX20**- Thanx for your review! It makes me feel good to know that people don't mind that I'm trying not to rush it. Thank you again!

**Ravage Blue**- I really appreciate that you reviewed, and good luck getting rid of that writer's block!

**SevenTowers**- Ooh, celtic air, hmm? I like that! You help me a lot, and I mean a LOT, please continue to read!

**SilveryStars**- I'll certainly do my best! Thank you for the review!

**Malcolm Yuy**- I'm glad ya like it, hope you still do!

**akksgurl**- Yeah, well, let's just say that there was an "accident" with the commsphere on Besaid involving a blitzball, and besides, Yuna and the gang were at Home, without Shinra, and didn't really have any means of communication. Yeah…let's go with that one.

**Tatajuice**- Thanks! Sorry my update took so, long, but yeah…read Ch. 5 if you wanna know why.

**Dark-Angelic-Goddess**- Majorly awesome? Really? Cool! I hope you liked this chappie!

**animesdbest**- It still didn't work…waaaah…try again and I will too, OK? Thanks for reviewing!

**F-chan1**- You got your wish, F-chan!

**coldhardPaine85**- Yup, you guessed right!

**Radszilla**- Thank you v. much!

**YRProcks66**- The best? Cool! I'm glad you think so!

**LadyComplicated**- Well, it wasn't really a chapter, as you can see, just a snippet of this one, but I'm glad ya reviewed anyways!

**Devil Child Vorn**- Wow…I'm still in shock from all your praise. I didn't know that it was that good! WHEE! Thank you! Please continue reviewing!

Well, buhbye, everybody!


	7. Unwelcome Visitors

Egads! I just realized that it's been over a month since I updated. OMG! I am bad! I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot though! . An ANGST about Kaiba, to Linkin Park! But anyways, it's time to get back to Guardian. I was thinking about the length of this fic yesterday, and if my estimations are correct, it should end up being about 15 chapters, give or take a couple. I might throw in more, and I might pack more stuff into fewer chapters. It'll be decided later. Apparently, not very many people liked the last chapter, as reviews seemed scarce. Oh well. I'll just have to try harder this time. Oh, and in regard to romance, which I have been getting a lot of requests for, the pairings have been finalized and will be as follows: Yuna/Tidus, (duh) Rikku/Gippal, (have gotten so many requests for this one) Paine/Baralai, (won't be much, but it'll be there) and OC/OC. Yes, two of the Guardians shall end up together! If you can predict who, I shall give you…a hug! And a virtual bishie-plushie of your choice! Read, review, and enjoy, as always!

* * *

It had been hours since Tidus realized where he was. The room could not possibly be mistaken for anything else. The architecture shared by all Chambers of the Fayth was evident-the doors, the walls, the columns. The only things missing were the scriptures of Yevon that could usually be found somewhere in the room.

However, the most intriguing thing about the room was the floor. It was made of a deep blue crystal, fragile in appearance, but under further investigation, hard as a rock. And it looked like it was…moving. In actuality, it wasn't the crystal that was moving, but what lay beneath it. There were _things _underneath it. They were a deep inky black, shapeless, nameless, and malicious all at the same time, swimming around in what seemed to be thick silver water, towards some unknown destination. Slumped against the wall, Tidus had been watching the things for hours. He couldn't get out of the room-he'd tried that. The rock he pushed to get in had been knocked back into place somehow. He had tried to get in contact with the rest of the team, but wasn't getting any response.

"I shouldn't have left again." He muttered to himself, sounding like a child that had just been scolded by his mother. The image of Kalla scolding a six-year-old Tidus popped into his head automatically, and he couldn't help laughing. It was true that Kalla was like a mother. She looked out for each and every person on the team, and kept them all out of trouble-when she wasn't part of the "trouble" herself. Yet Tidus had to admit that nothing, not even the worst of Kalla's scoldings, could keep him from finding Yuna. That was his quest, his goal, his reason for living-and it kept leading him back to Zanarkand.

_Of course, you stupid boy._

"What?" Tidus jumped up, sword drawn, looking around for any sign of the voice's source. "Who are you? Where are you?" he stammered.

_I'm inside your head, fool. I have been for the past few hours. _

"Wha-how?"

_Your fault. You were the one who decided to come in here without knocking. _

"What do you mean?" Tidus said, feeling incredibly stupid, seeing as he was apparently talking to thin air.

_This is my home._

"Oh. I, uh, didn't know."

_Of course you wouldn't. It's not like I mind that much, though._ The voice commented lightly._ I haven't had a visitor in five hundred years._

"Five hundred years? How old are you? More importantly, who are you?"

_I don't understand why you humans are so God-forsaken curious. My name is of no great significance or importance, so what's the problem? Must you be so inquisitive?_

"Sorry." Tidus muttered. _Talk about attitude problems_, he thought. _This…thing…has more attitude than Kalla-and that's saying something._ He snorted, imagining one of his friend's classic "storms of fury."

_I resent that. Your friend Kalla has a great deal more "attitude" than I. And I am not a "thing."_ The voice sniffed indignantly.

"How can you hear what I'm thinking?" he asked. "And you are so a thing. You're just a…a hallucination or something like that."

_I am no hallucination, mortal, and I am NOT a "thing." I can hear your thoughts because I'm inside your head. I've been in here from the moment you walked into this room. _The voice paused uncomfortably for a moment. _You've been through a lot, you and this Yuna girl, haven't you?_

"Yes." Tidus said slowly, until it hit him. "Wait, have you been looking at my memories?"

_Yes. Quite touching, your story._

"You could have _asked_ first!" he shouted, a flush of resentment and embarrassment creeping across his cheeks.

_I have far greater concerns than ethics._

He decided to disregard the last comment. "So, why are you here, living in…this?" Tidus asked, looking around at the crumbling ruins. "Why would you want to live in this old place?"

_It is my home. I cannot leave it. And I have a duty that I must fulfill._ _As do you._

"What?"

_You heard me, boy. You have a duty, a destiny, a fate…whatever you want to call it, you are here for a reason. So am I. So is Yuna._

This snapped Tidus to attention immediately. "Yuna? Is she here?" he said, looking around frantically.

_Patience, Oh Anxious One. Your dear Yuna will be here soon. _

"Really?"

_Yes. I may…enjoy…tricks, but I don't lie. I told you before that you were drawn to Zanarkand for a reason. The two of you are tied to this place, though by destiny or accident I am unsure. Nevertheless, what you feel she feels, and so she seeks out this place._

"Where is she?"

Silence.

"I asked you a QUESTION." Tidus ground out rather loudly.

_Well, you don't have to bloody shout it._

Tidus ignored the voice. "Where's Yuna?" he barked impatiently.

_I told you, she's coming. I, on the other hand, am going. There are more pressing matters for me to attend to._

"Hey, hold on! Wait!" he shouted, once again feeling ridiculous. He desperately searched the chamber for any help, but found nothing. "What's going on?" he said to himself darkly. "Hallucinations shouldn't be that realistic."

_I told you that I'm NOT a hallucination._ _What part of that didn't make it through your thick skull?_ The voice seemed rather irritated now.

Tidus jumped, then smirked slightly. "Sorry. So could you tell me what's going on?"

_That's for me to know and for you to find out. _The voice faded out of Tidus' head.

If Tidus didn't known better, he could have sworn he felt someone watching him. But that just wasn't possible. Right? Right.

Yeah.

* * *

"Ahhhhh…this sucks, Paine." Rikku whined. "I'm dead bored." The blonde Al Bhed girl moaned as she whacked her head against the window. "Help me." She said pitifully.

"Find something to entertain yourself, Rikku." Paine said dryly, rolling her eyes and leaning up against the front window of the _Aurora _again. "We've only been flying for half an hour, and there's a ways to go. Play a game or something." Paine instantly regretted saying this as soon as she saw Rikku's eyes light up. The blonde girl began to list every possible annoying, mindless game Paine could think of…and then some.

"OK…how about we play rock-paper-scissors?"

"No."

"Um…I Spy?"

"No."

"I know! We can play Tissue-Paper-Origami!"

"No."

"Fine then. How 'bout a staring contest?"

"No."

"20 Questions?"

"No."

"What if we played-" Paine cut Rikku off, seething.

"Rikku." She said behind gritted teeth. "What part of "entertain _yourself_" did you not understand? I am not going to-" A resounding CRACK followed by what sounded like a small explosion cut her off.

Nearby, Sabeth and Bane looked up from where they had been talking. Ganen, who was currently driving, looking slightly peeved, and Kalla seemed worried. Riva was sleeping and took notice of the loud explosion.

"Kalla." Ganen said, looking at the instrument panel. "Take Riva and go check on the engine room. The explosion sounded like it came from below. I want to know what it was." Kalla nodded, poked Riva and dragged her, still half-asleep, off the bridge.

"Can we help?" Paine asked Sabeth. Ganen answered for her. "You can go with Bane to check up on deck."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEK!" a shrill scream pierced the air.

"That's Riva!" Sabeth's head snapped up. As if on cue, the brunette girl came flying onto the bridge, huffing and puffing.

"Please tell me we have backup power on-line, Ganen." She wheezed.

"We don't. Why?" he asked, cringing slightly.

"Because the engines are shot, the power cords are shot, and WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Another explosion punctuated her scream and succeeded in rocking the ship.

"What was that?" Bane asked.

"That was either Kalla trying to fend off the things that are attacking us, or said things blowing up MORE of the ship!" Riva said, drawing out one of her guns.

"This would be a really good time to come up with a plan." Bane remarked dryly.

"No time. Riva was right." Ganen was fiddling with all the controls. "Riva was right. Everything's down-the engines, the main control system, and the propulsion. We've only got enough backup power to last a few minutes."

"We're all gonna DIE!" Rikku was wailing hysterically.

"We're not going to die, Rikku." Paine explained in her best "comforting" voice. "Right?" she shot a glare at Ganen.

"I really don't know." He said, looking extremely tired all of a sudden. Suddenly Kalla burst onto the bridge, fear and rage burning in her eyes at the same time.

"They're everywhere." She muttered. "Everywhere. Not even my magic can hold them all back." Kalla slumped onto the floor.

"Who's everywhere?" Bane asked, putting a hand on Kalla's shoulder.

"Don't know. All I know is that they're strong. There's way too many of the little buggers to fend off, even if we all tried."

"I told you that we were all gonna die." Rikku whimpered.

"We won't die." Sabeth shook her head defiantly. "We won't."

"I don't know about that, sis." Ganen said from his computer. We're losing altitude fast. Impact in approximately five minutes."

"Whee." Paine said softly. Riva had sunk to the floor next to Kalla and was shaking her head. Bane was talking to a distraught Kalla softly. Sabeth was muttering something under her breath, and Ganen was still doing everything he could to avert the crisis. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Impact in thirty seconds." Ganen announced morbidly a few minutes later. "Brace yourselves. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"No kidding." Sabeth muttered under her breath.

"Hold on to something and watch your heads." He said once more. "Three…two…one…"

After that nobody heard anything else.

* * *

Ha ha! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! No Yuna in this chapter, sorry, and no reunion either –dodges cans and rotten fruit thrown by reviewers- but the timing's just not right. Sorry. So what will happen to the unlucky people aboard the _Aurora_? Will they –gasp- DIE? Will one of them die? Would Morgaine have the guts to kill someone off? I doubt it. ; Inspiration credit for this chapter goes to In-N-Out and HARD-BOILED EGGS! (Food, not people, if you couldn't tell.) Be nice to eggs. Eat them. Please, please, please, review (I hate begging but I'll do it anyways) because I need to know if you like it or if you think it is a horrid atrocity not fit to see the light of day. Gotta know the important details like that. Ugh…I just read over the beginning of this chapter and realized that the "unidentified voice" sounds a lot like Yami Bakura…Yu-Gi-Oh fans will realize what I mean. It wasn't supposed to turn out that way, honestly. I swear…but there's no denying the fact that I have YGO on the brain. Ah well. Can't help it, I suppose. Once again, pleeze review. If I get mucho feedback (more 'n 25 reviews) I'll update by Sunday night. Promise. _The button is calling to you…_

And in response to my reviewers….

**ZeroX20**- Don't sweat it. I'm absent-minded too….and klutzy to boot. I swear that it's NOT my fault I trip on my stairs on a regular basis…and my own feet…and things that aren't really there….eheheh.

**akksgur**l- Creepy, huh? Didn't know I could do creepy. That's cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tatajuice**- Yup I updated. Finally. The reunion is almost here…almost.

**YRPRocks66**- Sorry no reunion yet –cries- but it's in the works!

**Falcone**- AH! COMPUTERS…ARE…EVIL! My computer was being mean to me too. I have a really old Mac that I write on and it ATE my chapter. TWICE. Ughhh. I'm glad you think my updates are lovely! And the "voice" is back again in this chapter! Like I said up there, I kinda accidentally made her sound like Yami Bakura from YGO (If ya haven't seen the show, he's a psychopathic, pyromaniacal, slightly insane tomb robber. That calls people "foolish mortals" a lot. Hee hee.) And I fully agree with you on the Nooj thing…man he looks like someone they "left out" of FFVIII. He'd fit better there, what with the robots and stuff. I'm glad you like Kalla as well. She's important…if she survives. :shifty eyes: Not like I'd have the guts to kill anyone off anyways…heh.

**alina**- Thank you so very much!

**SevenTowers**- Thank you so much for reviewing. And good luck with those sick younguns'. I'm glad you like the detail. I'm trying to get better with things like that.

**Fire Spirit**- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWWWWIIIING!


End file.
